


pickpocket

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, my gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times fudou steals sakuma's eyepatch and one time he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to anger

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift to mickey firetornado happy birthday gay ass whole  
> fudou is trans in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> placed during shin teikoku

“Fudou! Where the hell are you?!”

Sakuma growled in a sharp tone, prowling the halls of the seabound school. The little mohawked pain in the ass had stolen his eyepatch, and the blue boy was not happy about it in the slightest (Though, since his current eyepatch had a hole in it, it never really did him much good, but it felt almost like a comfort object now). Soon coming across Fudou trying to sneak into a nearby broom closet, the angered boy moved to throw the door open before his personal tormentor could barricade it from the inside. He glared at Fudou, the eerie, tense air that had found its way around him making his presence in front of the brunette that much more terrifying, but Fudou seemed unphased.

“Where is it.” The blue boy snarled.

“Oh, you mean this?” Fudou pulled the damaged eyepatch out of his pocket and twirled it around, giving a sly smirk “Don’t understand why you still wear it since it’s got that hole in it. It’s no good. Just thought I’d do a good deed by relieving you of such a burden.”

Sakuma’s gaze bore into him with a fierce intensity, moving to lunge for the eyepatch Fudou held. The mohawked boy dodged his attacker, sending Sakuma headfirst into the broom closet. Fudou slipped around him and leaned on the door, shutting it with a light click while the blue boy was still inside.

“My my, aren’t you feisty today!” He hummed as Sakuma hurled profanities at him behind the closed door “You’ll never get this old piece of junk back at this rate.”

“Give it back!” Sakuma yelled from behind the door, beating on it with his fists “Let me out and give the damn eyepatch back!”

“Mm, no use keeping such a broken thing anyways.” Fudou soon thought aloud, kneeling down to slide the eyepatch under the door. There was a slight shuffling and Sakuma had put the eyepatch back on, though it did little good.

The blue boy huffed a relieved sigh “Now will you let me out of here?”

Fudou leaned on the door again and hummed to himself “Naaaah. I think I’ll keep you in there a little while longer.”

Sakuma was ready to tear his hair out.


	2. to annoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> placed during inazuma japan

“Fudou.”

Sakuma had cornered Fudou outside near the field after practice. The boy was missing his eyepatch, and he didn’t look happy about it.

“Hmmm?” The mohawked boy hummed, rocking on his heels a bit.

“I know you have it. Give it back.”

He glanced away with a slight smirk “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Fudou, I know you’re the only one who knows where I put that thing when I take it off.” He held his hand out “C’mon. Give me the eyepatch back.”

“Why do you wear the old thing anyways?” He asked, tilting his head with an arched eyebrow “You can see just fine out of that eye, if not a little blurrier. It’s kinda intimidating too.” He grinned “Could be a good scare tactic to frighten opponents.”

“Didn’t we already do that in Shin Teikoku? I wear it for personal reasons, now hand it over.”

Fudou huffed an exasperated sigh and reached into his pocket, fishing around for the eyepatch and throwing it at him “Here, take it.”

Sakuma caught it and pulled it on “Thanks. Now stop stealing my stuff or I’ll tell Coach Kudou.”

“Ooh, Coach Kudou, I’m soooo scared.” He feigned fear, cowering mockingly as Sakuma started to walk off.

As Sakuma was walking away with a triumphant smirk on his face, Fudou’s packer hit him in the back of the head.


	3. to admire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> placed during GO

“Babe.”

Sakuma glanced up from the magazine he held “Hm?”

Fudou gave a slight grin “Take your eyepatch off.”

The other huffed and turned away, focusing back on his magazine. Fudou pouted and flopped across the bed, wrapping his arms around Sakuma’s midsection and nuzzling into the small of his back “Babe, c’mon..”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Fudou, I said no.”

“Baaaaaaabe…” Fudou whined, soon getting an idea. He let go of Sakuma’s midsection and sat up, reaching around to pull his eyepatch off. It was easier than trying to pull off his childhood one, since this one was just softer fabric and didn’t contain any metal. He snatched up the eyepatch and ran off, Sakuma giving an exasperated sigh.

He dogeared the page and stood up from the bed, following Fudou out of the room “Fudou, come on, give it back.”

“Naaaah.” He called from somewhere in the house “You’ll have to catch me first.”

Sakuma pressed his fingers to his temple and rubbed in slow circles, feeling a headache coming on. He walked around the house until he found Fudou hiding behind the couch. He leaned over the couch and looked to the brunette crouched behind it, the eyepatch gripped tightly in his left hand.

“Fudou. Give it back.”

Fudou just grinned “No.”

“Fudou.”

“Why do you never let me see your eye anyway? It’s really nice looking.”

Sakuma leaned more over the couch “Flattery will get you nowhere, now give it to me.” He tried to snatch the eyepatch from him, Fudou just scooting back.

“You’re not getting this back that easily.”

“What do I have to do to get it back?”

Fudou waggled his eyebrows, leaning up a bit “Kiss me.”

Sakuma sighed again and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Fudou’s lips, snatching the eyepatch from him in his moment of dazed surprise afterwards.

He walked away and pulled the eyepatch on, grumbling lightly with a light hint of color dusted on his cheeks as Fudou eased himself out from behind the couch.


	4. to allow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> placed during GO

Fudou stepped out of the shower with a groan and a stretch, reaching to wrap a towel around his waist and drape one over his head. He dried off and picked up his dirty clothes from the floor, tossing them in the hamper and starting for his and Sakuma’s room. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a sleeveless shirt before climbing into bed with the already still Sakuma, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Mm, babe..” He spoke against his skin, the other shifting to turn and face him. Fudou, noticing something was off, moved to brush the hair away from his face, arching an eyebrow.

“Not wearing your eyepatch?” He asked.

“Nah, figured there was no use in sleeping with it on.” He responded with a soft smile.

Fudou smiled back “This is new.” He hummed “You never take that thing off except when you shower.”

“I know.” He started “It’s good to change things up sometimes, though.”

“You’re usually so apprehensive about letting me see your eye.” He spoke, brushing the hair away from his face again “It’s kinda nice to see it without having to steal your eyepatch.”

“Yeah, well, I figured I should give you a chance to see it without having to go to all that trouble.”

“Wait, really?”

Sakuma nodded “Mhm.”

Fudou grinned and snuggled closer, nuzzling his cheek a bit “That’s sweet.”

The brunette moved to cup Sakuma’s cheek in his hand, running his thumb under the abnormal eye and just admiring it for a moment. Sakuma closed his eyes and Fudou leaned in to press a kiss to his eyelid, soft and gentle. Holding him close, Fudou just kept eye contact with him, a small smile on his face.

“Thanks.” He muttered.

Sakuma just hummed quietly in response.

“Are you gonna take that thing off at night from now on?”

He chuckled “Mmmmaybe. If I feel like it.”

“Good.”

Sakuma soon yawned, reaching up and rubbing at one of his eyes.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get to sleep then.”

“Mm.”

Fudou tightened his arms around him and nuzzled under his chin, giving a content sigh. Sakuma just tilted his head back so Fudou had more room, his eyes closed.

“G’night Fudou.” He spoke.

“Night babe.”

When Fudou woke up to Sakuma flopped across the bed, snoring quietly, he couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.


End file.
